


Santa Jihoon, hurry down the chimney tonight

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, but like really minor, gda jaehwan appearance, povs kinda switch but it’s mainly jihoon’s, put it as teen bc there’s a littleee bit of swearing and mentions of death, side jinhwi bc idk how to write a 2park pic without them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: Jihoon works part time as Santa for their local mall's Santa Grotto. His usual visits are children so that's why he's a bit surprised  when his classmate is suddenly sitting on his lap.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Santa Jihoon, hurry down the chimney tonight

**Author's Note:**

> the way i wrote out a whole plan on this and then changed the main part of the plot completely :D
> 
> anyways yes that is a disclaimer that this will be uhhhhh terrible bc i kept changing my mind and i really don’t know how to write fics longer than like 2k bc i have no imagination or enough writing skills 💀
> 
> but it is 2park and christmas so i hope you enjoy reading 🥺
> 
> (btw i haven’t edited it yet so pls do ignore any mistakes i will go back and edit it...some day)

"Ugh, he makes my blood boil." Jihoon glares, biting off a piece of apple rather viciously. Jinyoung strongly believes that Jihoon is imagining it to be Park Woojin's head.

"Hyung, he has done nothing. He is just eating his lunch." Guanlin deadpans, eyeing Woojin across the cafeteria who is, as he said, just hunched over a plate of whatever concoction the kitchen managed to conjure up today. It looked a bit like meat but it was a bit too brown and stodgy. Not edible, in Guanlin's eyes and he'd eat just about anything. He has his three consecutive wins of Biggest Eater in the year awards to back up his claims.

It really should have been four but one year Jihoon and Woojin got into a dumb bet over who could each eat the most chicken and jalapeño pizzas and somehow it beat Guanlin's yearly consumption by a slice. It was a draw and seeing the two Parks trying to fit one medal over both their heads was enough for Guanlin to hand the win over.

"But he eats annoyingly. And what decent human opens their mouth when they eat. I can see the food spitting out." Jihoon shudders, turning back around.

"You are nitpicking at this point, hyung. Be more jolly! It's Christmas. Or I'll make Guanlin follow you both round with mistletoe." Jinyoung winks, nudging Guanlin behind him.

Jihoon gags. Not in any lifetime would Jihoon kiss Park Woojin. They've been at each other's throats since Jihoon knew that a new kid from Busan would be joining their class. And then ended up stealing his spot as Joseph in the Christmas play. Five year old Jihoon was not happy. And neither is eighteen year old Jihoon.

There’s not much to their hatred. Jihoon knows it’s not because of a stupid school play. That would be dumb. But having no reason for this little rivalry between him and Woojin seems dumber. Jihoon won’t admit that, though, of course. Anyways, in the middle of that year, Woojin moved back to Busan and Jihoon was glad because he’d never have to see the loud kid again who’d never shut up and spoke with a deep Busan _satoori_ that Jihoon could never really catch onto what he was saying.

He’s glad for that though because the look on Woojin’s face made Jihoon think the words weren’t very nice. 

After that, Woojin randomly appeared when they were eleven. It was December and their schools randomly chose to merge with the other one down the road, where they had much older students. It was odd because it was nearly the end of the year and no one really saw any point of it. 

Nonetheless it was exciting but it was also scary being with all the much older kids. Jihoon was relieved to find out they’d be matched up with a buddy. 

But you can imagine the disappointment when he heard the name Park Woojin. Jihoon hoped it was a coincidence. Park Woojin wasn’t a super rare name. It was pretty common. Yeah, Jihoon didn’t need to worry. They probably just had the same name.

Well, he was disappointed. Especially when a guy, although much older, who looks exactly like little Woojin - the same tanned skin, shaggy hair and Jihoon caught onto that signature snaggletooth. He’s exactly the same and Jihoon embeds that into his mind when Woojin nervously walks towards him.

He doesn’t seem to recognise him and that makes Jihoon angrier. Jihoon scoffs, “What do you want?”

”I’m Park Woojin. It’s nice to meet you.” Woojin stutters clumsily over his words. He holds out his hand for Jihoon to shake.

Jihoon grimaces. He even still slightly has the Busan accent. It’s not as prominent when they were kids, but Woojin’s words are still heavily laced with the twinge of that dialect. “Jihoon.”

Woojin’s expression hardens. He did not like rude people at all. “You don’t have to be so rude and look down on people.”

Jihoon just gives him a look of dissatisfaction and Woojin feels hurt. It’s probably because he looks different. Everyone in Seoul was fair and their pronunciations were so different. Woojin had tried hard to fix his speech but it was hard to get rid of something he’d been used to his whole life. 

  
  


Or perhaps Jihoon was disgusted by his darker complexion. Woojin did like his skin. His mother would say it was beautiful and golden like the sun and he should love it. Woojin knew his mum would never lie to him. 

Jihoon was just rude, Woojin decides. And if he was going to be mean to him, then Woojin would do the same.

”Bye, Jihoon.” Woojin sneers and walks off to the other side of the room.

Jihoon gawks. Well, Woojin clearly hadn’t changed since they were six. He shoots daggers at Woojin who was chatting already to some small kid next to him. Whatever, he didn’t need a buddy anyway. He’d find his way alone.

And well fast forward six years and the two are still the same. Jihoon would start the fire and Woojin would keep on fuelling it and both of them two stubborn to actually talk it out and become friends or at least somewhat civil.

”Finished fantasising about kissing me under the mistletoe?” 

Jihoon jerks, coming out of his random timeline of his and Woojin relationship. He snarls at the devil himself, grinning at him stupidly, “In your fucking dreams.”

”Aw, what’s a pretty boy like you using such vulgar language for.” Woojin snickers, tugging Jihoon’s hair.

“Don’t ruin my hair, asshole.” Jihoon grunts, smacking Woojin’s hand away. Oh, he was so annoying Jihoon wishes he could just smack his whole existence away. 

“Hey, Woojin hyung, he’s already in a bad mood today. If you wanna live for more than thirty seconds, I’d leave now.” Guanlin warns, peering cautiously at Jihoon's reddening face.

Woojin sniggers, “Okay, Princess Grumpy. I’ll see you in class. You got 5 minutes.” Woojin taunts and finally, scampers off to his friends.

”Would it be illegal if I gouge his eyes out and then push him off a cliff?”

Jinyoung and Guanlin look at each other and then back to Jihoon, “Yes.”

”But I have a valid reason.” Jihoon smiles, packing up his remains from lunch.

Jinyoung grabs Jihoon’s arm and pulls him out of the seat, “Yeah, hyung, unless you want life in prison, go ahead.

Guanlin gapes, smacking Jinyoung and grabs onto Jihoon’s other arm, “Hyung, the answer is no. You don’t have a valid reason. You can’t kill Woojin hyung!”

Jihoon huffs. He guesses he just has to put up with Woojin. He supposes he has been doing it for the past six years. One more year can’t hurt and then they’d never be seeing each other again.

❆ ❆ ❆

“I hate this job with a passion.” Jihoon grumbles, zipping up his Santa suit and pulling on the fake beard that practically engulfed his face.

Jihoon doesn’t mind that factor at all. At least it hid his face from potentially crossing paths with someone from his class. Well, Jihoon hopes no one from his year would be thinking of visiting Santa’s grotto to tell him what they wanted mummy and daddy to buy them for Christmas this year.

His boss peeks his head through the dressing room and points at his wrist watch before disappearing to do paperwork or as Jihoon likes to say, sits at his desk all day watching Netflix as Jihoon slaves away. 

Jihoon checks the mirror once more and tugs up the beard even higher to hide any way of identifying him before setting out to the little Christmassy set up. 

He sits himself up on the red, almost throne-like, chair and slaps on a smile as he watches the children slowly line up. He had to be doing this for the next three hours but he couldn’t really complain much with the easy pay. All he had to do was make the kids believe he was actually santa and then tell the parents after what they wanted. 

As it gets quieter, Jihoon takes the chance to check his watch for the time. It’s already 5:30pm and he’d been here since 4pm. Only 30 minutes left. Jihoon hopes no one comes in so he could sneak home early. He’d done it multiple times already because he’d learnt after a certain time, parents were either too tired from shopping to take the kids to the grotto or the kids themselves were tired and seeing Santa was the last thing on their minds. 

Jihoon decides to wait ten more minutes and when the mall seems almost deserted, he decides to take the risk. He goes to get off the stupidly high chair when a button on his suit gets stuck onto the netted material of the chair.

“Fuck this. You stupid fucking piece of dumb shit. Just you wait until I fucking quit this job and burn you in a fire.”

“Um? Mr Santa?”

Jihoon’s eyes would’ve rolled loose out his eye sockets if they weren’t attached. He did manage to set himself free but now he, who is meant to be Santa, was just caught cussing out by a little kid. 

Slowly, Jihoon peers around. He hopes maybe it’s his imagination and he’s just drowsy from school. But he’s very wrong when he spots a little girl, pretty pale and with long, black hair standing at the fake candy cane gate.

Jihoon feels his cheeks redden from embarrassment, hoping for anything that the child didn’t hear him. 

“My brothers swears a lot too.” The girl perks up, pushing past the gate and skipping towards Jihoon. “He has a big belly like you too, Santa!”

Jihoon breathes and swipes his forehead. At least the girl still thinks he’s Santa - a Santa who swears but nevertheless he won’t be breaking any children’s hearts today. 

“Ho ho ho! And what’s your name little girl?” Jihoon guffaws in his best Santa voice as the helpers lift her up to sit on Jihoon’s lap.

“I’m Yerim!” She beams at Jihoon and Jihoon notices her front two teeth are missing.

“Well, Yerim, do you know where your mummy or daddy is?” Jihoon questions, noticing that the girl didn’t have any guardian with her.

Yerim’s smile brightens, “Not mummy. Daddy is at work and I am here with my big brother.” She laughs. Jihoon doesn’t know what’s funny, “He went to get food and told me to go visit Santa! Now can I tell you my wish, please?” Yerim whines, kicking her legs.

Jihoon thinks it is quite irresponsible of her brother to just leave her to go alone. Yeah, the store was in their sight and the guy probably was keeping a watch on Yerim, but still Jihoon thinks he should be more careful. 

“Of course, tell me what is your Christmas wish?”

Yerim reaches up to Jihoon’s ear to whisper, “I really want a puppy.”

Jihoon internally cringes because he knows she most probably will not be getting that. Still, it is his job to pretend that he can grant that so he gives a joyful smile to Yerim and winks, “Santa has your wish saved. Make sure you are on the nice list!” 

Yerim hops off and grabs Jihoon’s arm to jump up and down, “Yay! Santa has my wish!” She sings.

Jihoon just laughs. Kids were always so happy about the smallest things.

“Yerim! Yerim, stop!” 

Jihoon looks up as someone grabs Yerim and yanks her away. 

Wait. _Woojin?_

Woojin stutters, cheeks red, with a little Yerim peeking behind him, “Sorry about that. She gets really hyper quickly.”

Jihoon pauses. Woojin thankfully does not seem to recognise him. He tries so hard to keep the smile on his face and pretend he likes this specimen in front of him. Woojin keeps smiling at him and Jihoon’s fake glee nearly fades. 

“Woojin, you should tell Santa your wish too! He said he will answer mine.” Yerim pouts, tugging on Woojin’s sleeve.

_Oh fuck. Please no_. Jihoon wants to run out there. He does not want Woojin up in his personal place. He does not even want to be talking to Woojin right now. If Woojin even had a clue who he was, then Jihoon already would have been calling him all types of names and making himself disappear. Thankfully, Woojin has at least one working cell and tells Yerim to be quiet.

“Once again sorry for that and-

“No! You have to go! I’ll tell dad.” Yerim huffs. 

Jihoon, with much respect and politeness, really would like Yerim to stop talking. But she is a kid and kids, as much as they can be cute as a button, are also annoying as hell.

“Yerim, quit it.” Woojin snaps, grabbing her by the arm to drag her away.

Big mistake. And Jihoon really should’ve seen it coming. _Woojin_ should have seen it coming. Jihoon glares daggers at the other’s back. Even when he was unaware that it was Jihoon behind the costume, he still managed to find some way in further annoying Jihoon. 

Yerim starts crying. 

And an ugly one at that, with tears gushing down her face and nose snotty. Kids were great at acting, Jihoon would give them that. Otherwise, in this moment he’s slightly happy he’s 100% gay and biologically unable to give birth. Because Jihoon knows, and he has no shame in admitting, if his kids had his genes, they would be whiny brats just like their father. 

Jihoon watches as Yerim is still sniffling from her act and as Woojin stands there idly. Jihoon just suspects that Woojin is probably going to do something that will make her cry more like just drag her out there while she still has got snot bubbles blowing out her nose and ignoring her cries. 

Well, his own brother would do that. He’d smack him in the head and tell him to shut up. And Woojin was annoying like his brother so he does not expect any different. 

So, yeah, you could say he is slightly awed (and he won’t ever admit that out loud) when Woojin’s gaze softens and he crouches down to Yerim’s height. 

“Tsk, Yerim.” Woojin coos. He swipes away the little tears with his sleeve and pulls out a pack of tissues to clean up her runny nose.

“I don’t like when you shout at me.” Yerim sniffles, her lips trembling.

“I’m sorry, Yerim.” Woojin pulls his little sister in a hug and soothes her as she cries a bit more on his shoulder.

Jihoon looks away. No way was he feeling soft seeing Park Woojin acting like that. His mortal enemy, the person who he would probably kill if they were the last two people on Earth. (Okay, maybe he is being slightly dramatic). 

It was a Woojin that he’d never seen before. Jihoon has never known that Woojin even existed in the world. He supposes he’s never really been a friend to Woojin or someone the other cares about so why would he have seen that side of Woojin anyways. Not that he ever wants to. Definitely no. That’s disgusting, absolutely repulsive and Jihoon makes a note to make a list of reasons why he hates Park Woojin once he gets home. 

“Um, excuse me?”

Jihoon snaps his head back and Woojin is right in front of him with Yerim now grinning behind. “Yes.”

“Can I, uh...tell you my wish?” Woojin stumbles over his words.

“W-what?”

Woojin just points back at his sister still smiling. It’s kinda creepy now. Kids are scary.

“Oh. Sure.” 

Jihoon tries to lean forward but the chair is too high. He thinks of getting off it but Yerim beats him to it.

“No, you have to sit on his lap! Duh!” Yerim squawks, pushing Woojin, rather strongly for a person her age and size and making Woojin stumble onto Jihoon.

If someone asked Jihoon what his worst experience in life was then this would be it. A whole Park Woojin’s body practically draped across his own like Jihoon is a bed and he’s a blanket, and his face literally 1 inch away from his own. Yeah, this isn’t a bad life experience. This is one of Jihoon’s worst nightmares.

Woojin finds his lost senses but clearly not all of them when he slowly takes a seat on Jihoon’s lap, and oh no this is even worse. 

“I’m sorry she is persistent and also pretty sure a child of Satan.” Woojin shudders, glancing over at his little sister.

Jihoon snorts. He could say the same about Woojin and he would have if he wasn’t under this Santa guise. 

“So what’s your wish?”

Woojin glances from left to right then front and back before leaning up to Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon does not like how it feels with Woojin so close, with his breath fanning across his face. He feels hot under this overly layered suit, it’is weird and he nearly shoves Woojin away out of habit. 

“I wish I could ask out my crush.” Woojin hushes quickly before getting off Jihoon and finally giving him space to breathe.

Jihoon is now super curious. All he’s seen Woojin do at school is annoy the fuck out of him or play basketball on the courts. He’s never seen him take a liking to any one and if he did Jinyoung would’ve blabbed about it to him because Daehwi, Woojin’s cousin, would wring it out of Woojin somehow and obviously will spill it to his own boyfriend. Mostly because one time he didn’t and Jinyoung pouted for a whole week. Seriously, it was just one singular emotion for 7 days and probably the most facial expression Jinyoung had made his entire life.

Jihoon wonders if it could be an older student not in their year or something and that is why Jihoon doesn't have a clue who it could be.

“Well, I hope both your wishes come true. Have a merry Christmas!” Jihoon bubbles. He really couldn’t wait for them to leave so he could drop the act. And he hopes Woojin’s wish does not come true. He already feels a headache thinking about Woojin getting a boyfriend before him and rubbing it in his face.

Woojin and Yerim smile at Jihoon, before scurrying off. Jihoon waits a bit before releasing a sigh and slumping into the chair. He checks his watch and it’s already 6:30pm. He’d ended up working 30 minutes extra when he could’ve been at home right now taking a long deserved nap.

Jihoon’s huffs and plans to chuck some fake spiders into Woojin’s bag. He deserved it anyway for robbing him of his precious time. 

❆ ❆ ❆

“Why can’t they serve something normal for once?” Jihoon gags in disgust as he stares down at his tray of food.

“Be grateful, hyung.” Guanlin nudges Jihoon.

“You say that because you will eat practically anything if it is edible, Guanlin.”

They walk towards their table with Jinyoung already scoffing down the food and Daehwi sitting beside him.

Oh, he forgot today was Thursday which meant Woojin had lunchtime basketball practice and so Daehwi would join them. At least he’d be having a peaceful lunch without Woojin today. Even though Woojin had no clue it was him as Santa, Jihoon does and he feels extremely awkward about it. In all honesty, it was really ever the only interaction the two have had where they were not attempting murder on each other. 

And, well, Jihoon is perplexed about the whole thing. But he doesn’t want to think about it or Woojin for that matter. He can’t even believe he’s wasted a second of his day on thinking something about Woojin in the first place.

But the world seems to have other plans as suddenly Jihoon feels like everything is in slow motion as he, not so graciously, is plummeted into by none other than Park Woojin.

It feels just like that exact typical movie scene, where everything is in slow motion. His mystery meal is flying past him off the plate, Jinyoung and Daehwi gasping with Guanlin shouting at him to move and then Jihoon too shocked to do anything useful but squeezing his eyes shut, praying that maybe when his head hits the cold, hard cafeteria floor he’ll be knocked out and not have to face the embarrassment heading his way. 

Instead someone holds onto him and brings him into their chest, and _phew this is some strong, hefty chest, also why is it kinda comfy...and warm?_

“Hey, you okay?” 

Jihoon slowly opens one eye and then the other to come face to face with an all too familiar basketball jersey. _I must be knocked out right? Maybe if I close my eyes and open them again I’ll be in the nurse's office, yeah!_

“Jihoon, open your eyes.” 

“No, I’m knocked out.” 

“Jihoon, as much as I like you in my arms there is spaghetti stuck between us and it feels kinda gross.” 

Jihoon snaps his eyes open and shoves him away. He could hear the smirk in the other’s voice and now he can see exactly what he was imagining on Woojin’s face. Woojin can’t say stuff like that. It’s weird. They hate each other. He’s mad at himself too. Why didn’t he shove Woojin away earlier? Jihoon feels so stupid, so humiliated and he runs out of there, not wanting to wait for Woojin’s next words.

“Jihoon! Park Jihoon, wait!” Woojin’s voice seems to follow him.

Jihoon tries to run faster but Woojin is stubborn too and he doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

“Okay! Woojin stop. I’m stopping.” Jihoon haggers out through quick breaths. Curse Woojin for being so athletic otherwise he could’ve outran him and hid somewhere in shame until lunch was over. 

Jihoon leans against the metal lockers and slides down, still trying to catch his breath. 

“You really should workout.”

Jihoon glares at Woojin and the other just shrugs in response.. He sighs. He thinks Woojin isn’t wrong but Jihoon rather lay on his bed all day, playing video games, than doing bench presses.

“You can borrow my gym membership.”

“Fuck you, Woojin. Did you really just run after me to tell me to workout? Because I frankly don’t have the patience for you right now or ever in fact.” Jihoon barks, lifting himself up the floor. Woojin really knew how to get under his skin and aggravate him.

“No-

“Great, I’ll be on my way then. I still have to get rid of this huge stain of lunch food and so should you.” Jihoon smiles, tugging his fallen rucksack back onto his shoulders. 

“Jihoon, just wait. I know you hate me and don’t want to be in my presence for even a second but can’t you just hear me out for once without lashing out?” Woojin pleads, grabbing Jihoon’s bag to stop him from walking away.

“What do you mean? You hate me too. We hate each other.” Jihoon responds, indignantly and snatches his bag out of Woojin’s vice grip.

“Yes, yes we do. But let me make it up to you. I spilled all your food, I’ll buy you lunch.” Woojin proposes casually like the most absurd words had not just come from his mouth. 

“Huh? We hate each other but you willingly want to spend your money on me and spend lunch together, by your own accord? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” Jihoon laughs in denial. 

“I’m not a complete asshole. I’m just trying to be a decent person and make it up to you. If you weren’t always trying to plan ways to kill me, maybe you’d notice that.” Woojin scoffs, leaning against the white wall.

“Well, you are an asshole to me.” Jihoon refutes, rolling his eyes. 

“Because you are too.” Woojin argues back, shoving Jihoon slightly. 

“Only because you get on my last nerve.” Jihoon grits out. He urges himself to keep his cool and not let Woojin accomplish his mission of riling him up. 

“Well, look at you right now? Look how annoying you are being. You are too stubborn.”

“Take that back or I actually will act on my plans.” Jihoon growls.

“Just- do you want free food or not?” Woojin exclaims, grabbing Jihoon by the shoulders.

Jihoon pauses. He does love his food especially when it comes with no price tag. It’d be crazy to turn down free food, wouldn’t it? And Jihoon is obviously not crazy.

“Okay. But only because I want to waste your money and it will be easier to find your weakness. You know keep your friends close but your enemies even closer.” Jihoon states, firmly.

Woojin sniggers, staring at him, “Okay, Jihoon.”

Jihoon shifts on his feet and narrows his eyes at Woojin, hoping every ounce of malice he can retrieve is being aimed at the other through his glare, “I hate you, Woojin.”

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual.”

Jihoon nods, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Same.”

They stand around awkwardly and Jihoon does not know what exactly he is waiting for. Jihoon is about to break their odd silence when Woojin perks up. 

“Jaehwanie hyung!’ Woojin grins from ear to ear and Jihoon feels a pang.

Woojin does not even say bye before he is sprinting off to Jaehwan and they walk off back to the cafeteria together. He doesn't understand why he feels mad all of a sudden. Jaehwan hyung is nice. Well, Jihoon thinks he is. Jihoon has never spoken to him but he has never heard anything bad either and trust him, Daehwi would be the first to tell them if it was. And Jihoon has no idea Woojin was even friends with him in the first place. Jihoon even wonders how because Jaehwan hyung was older than them and Woojin only ever mingled with a few select people.

“Hyung, jealousy is not a good look on you.”

_What the fuck?!_

Jihoon spins around and Jinyoung is standing arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

“Take that look off your face before I rip it off myself.” Jihoon smiles before shoving past Jinyoung.

“I will when you stop being jealous over Jaehwan hyung!”

Jihoon pauses and gives Jinyoung a questioning look, “You know Jaehwan hyung too?”

“Duh. He’s close friends with Woojin hyung and when I have lunch with Daehwi he’s there too so I’ve spoken to him. He is really nice.”

“Mmh.”

_So they are close._

“Oh, and I am not jealous.” Jihoon huffs, and prods a finger at Jinyoung’s tiny face, ”Get that disgusting thought out of your head. I was just mad at how rude Woojin is. He did not even say bye, he did not even get my number and said he would take me out for lunch. How is he meant to make plans when he doesn’t even have my number?” Jihoon scoffs. Woojin was so impolite, and mean, Jihoon would not ever choose _that_ to have a crush on.

Jinyoung gasps, jumping onto Jihoon. He’s like a mosquito. Jihoon wants to swat him.

“What the hell? Did you just say you two are going out? On like a date?”

Jihoon grunts and shoves Jinyoung off, “No? I am making him pay for my food because he made me drop my lunch. Okay he insisted, but who am I to turn down free food.”

Jinyoung purses his lips, “I can already see the news headline: Two teens battle it out over an innocent lunch.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “There will be no sort of battling. I am just going to empty his wallet.”

Jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief, “Sure, hyung. Sure…”

❆ ❆ ❆

_Oh no, not again. This had to be a joke right. No, a dream._

Right, maybe Jihoon did get knocked out at lunch and this is all in his head. Or his brains got jostled around too much and he is imagining things. Because right now Woojin and Yerim are lining up outside Santa’s grotto, Yerim is waving excitedly at him. 

_Please leave._

Jihoon is already in a bad mood today and on top of that he is sweltering under this huge Santa costume which is making him more agitated. 

“Santa! I’m back.” Yerim giggles, hopping up and down beside Woojin.

This time Woojin is holding her hand, probably so she does not jump around like last time. 

“Ho ho ho! Welcome back, little Yerim. Why are you back today?” Jihoon hopes his smile is not too fake and that Woojin can’t tell he is gritting his teeth in annoyance and not joy.

Woojin heaves Yerim up onto Jihoon’s lap and smiles warmly, “She said she forgot a wish yesterday.”

“So you brought her all the way here again?”

Jihoon notices Woojin’s muddy sports clothes and that big splotch of pasta sauce since lunch was still plastered on Woojin’s shirt. It didn’t even seem like he had time to change.

“Woojin can’t say no to me because he loves me! Right, Woojin?” Yerim beams.

Woojin just chuckles and flicks one of Yerim’s pigtails, “Yes, I love you a lot. Now tell Santa your wish. We have to go home soon or dad will get grumpy.”

Jihoon doesn’t even realise he’s smiling at the exchange. He almost thinks it is cute and Jihoon wants to gag. He can’t believe his brain just paired up the word cute and Woojin into one sentence. 

“Okay! Woojin, you can’t listen or else the wish won’t come true.” Yerim orders.

Woojin snorts and turns around. 

Jihoon waits patiently for Yerim to whisper her secret. He expects it is just going to be a Barbie doll this time or maybe another puppy. He is hoping it is the first one so at least she will be getting one thing from her Christmas wish-list. 

“Santa, I do still want the puppy but if you can’t get that then I want the massive teddy bears!”

Jihoon sighs of relief. 

“Wait. I have one more. It’s about Woojin. I want him to be happy this Christmas.” Yerim smiles like she did not say something like that so casually.

“O-oh, Santa will make all your dreams come true!” Jihoon stumbles over his words. How does he even respond to that?

Jihoon does not think Santa can do that. Jihoon thinks he could get Woojin to buy her a puppy more easily than that. He wonders what Yerim means. Why would Woojin even be sad at Christmas? Woojin is probably the most energetic guy he knows. He can’t imagine him being sad especially at Christmas, which literally almost everybody calls the happiest time of the year. 

He shrugs the thought off though. Woojin was probably just moody like every single teen including himself and Yerim was too young to understand the difference between Woojin actually being sad or in a mood.

“Okay, Woojin, your turn!” Yerim cheers, jumping off of Jihoon. 

“My turn?” Woojin questions, trying to catch Yerim so she does not fall. Jihoon does not think they want another crying episode.

“Your turn?” Jihoon says at the same time. 

“No, she’s joking. Let’s go now, Yerim. Thank you.” Woojin nods to Jihoon and ushers Yerim out.

“No wait!”

Jihoon does not know why he tells Woojin to wait and he panics as Woojin stares at him curiously. 

“I- Uh...How did it go with…” 

Woojin cocks his head to the side, his brows furrowed as if in deep thought, “Well, I managed to ask him out for lunch today.”

Oh. That was fast. Not that Jihoon wants it to go slower or anything. Though he does wonder when, because Jihoon was being annoyed by Woojin all day, courtesy of being in overlapping friendship groups and sadly being in all the same classes.

_Wait_ . _Jaehwan. Woojin and Jaehwan._

He was the only person Woojin had been with today. Well, he was with Jinyoung but Woojin wouldn’t ever ask out Jinyoung because they are already basically cousin-in-laws and well there is also Guanlin but Guanlin would marry food first. And you’d be living under a rock if you weren’t aware, as the whole student body including Woojin knows, that Guanlin has a crush on Yoo Seonho from the year below.

So could Jaehwan possibly be Woojin’s crush, Jihoon wonders. 

Woojin clears his throat, pulling Jihoon out of his reverie, “So we’ll get going now? Before we have angry kids attacking us for taking too long.” Woojin laughs and calls Yerim over.

Jihoon smiles, “Yeah. Good luck with your date. I hope it goes well. Let me know how it went.”

Woojin returns the smile before pulling Yerim along with him, “For sure.”

He leaves Jihoon thinking for the rest of his shift about how for some unfathomable reason he does not feel he was being genuine with his wishes at all. 

**❆ ❆ ❆**

“You do know I don’t like pizza right?” Jihoon questions, picking at the slice on his plate.

Woojin looks at him blankly for a second, “But you always choose pizza whenever it’s on the menu?” 

Jihoon doesn’t entertain him with an answer but continues playing around with the cheesy dough in front of him. He lifts it up and stares at it before slowly dragging it towards his mouth.

Woojin rolls his eyes, snatching the slice from Jihoon before it had even touched his lips, “If you don’t like it, then don’t force yourself to eat it.” He tuts, taking a bite from it.

“I was trying to be nice.” Jihoon snaps, leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms. 

Woojin scoffs, signalling the waiter over for the bill, “And when have you ever tried to be nice to me?”

Jihoon pretends to think, “Um, you are right. I don’t even know why I bothered.” He smiles sweetly at Woojin but he knows, Woojin knows, everyone knows that Jihoon is just acting. 

Woojin just ignores him to pay for the meal.

“You know you still haven’t made it up to me.” 

Jihoon huffs when Woojin continues to purposely ignore him and look through the receipt, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You are so fucking annoying, you know that right?” He grabs his bag and storms out. 

“Seriously, Jihoon. I was just joking?” Woojin calls out, running after him. 

Jihoon turns on his heel and glares at Woojin, “We are not all buddy buddy to joke around. Don’t do it. Do not joke with me.” Jihoon thinks maybe he is being a bit too harsh but Woojin is confusing him.

Woojin steps back, holding his arms up in mock defence, “Okay, I won’t. But you clearly did not enjoy that so let’s go somewhere else. You choose the place.” 

Jihoon sighs and continues on walking, “You can drop it already. I do not need your fake kindness.”

“It’s not fake. I am being genuine here, asshole.” 

Jihoon raises his eyebrows at him, “Yeah, I can really tell with your lovely choice of words for me.” 

“Daehwi said you liked sushi once. I will take you to a sushi restaurant.” 

Jihoon kicks the ground. He wants to know why Daehwi was telling Woojin he likes sushi. He wants to know why Woojin remembers that he likes sushi. But he mainly wants to know why he feels the heat rushing to his face when Woojin says he wants to eat with him again.

Jihoon hums, “Will you pay?”

Woojin smiles, and Jihoon hates that he caught it.

“I know _you_ hate me but spending my money to feed you will not make me hate you more if that is what you are trying to do.”

Jihoon does not know how the fuck to respond to that so he just stays quiet. 

“Same time this Sunday? Is that good for you then?”

Jihoon gives a curt nod, “Sure.”

Woojin doesn’t say anything more and they walk in silence to the bus stop. Jihoon knows he is being more aloof with the other and he knows that Woojin is not dumb enough to not notice. It is just Jihoon feels confused but he doesn’t understand what exactly it is that is making him feel this way. 

Okay, he knows it is to do with Woojin and how he has been, let us say, _perceiving_ the other lately. And he knows that maybe he is slightly panicking because he can’t wrap his head around why these thoughts are whizzing around his mind about Woojin, the boy he has hated almost his whole life. 

It is like things are changing without Jihoon’s knowledge and he does not like that. Jihoon likes to be in control and these thoughts about Woojin are making him veer off the meticulous path he has paved out for his life already. 

So, yes, he absolutely despises it. 

And Woojin too.

❆ ❆ ❆

Jinyoung has a stupid grin on his face as he plops himself down next to the empty seat by Jihoon in the library.

“So, hyung.”

Jihoon ignores him and continues to flick through his notes for his maths test after lunch. He has learnt that whenever Jinyoung comes to him with that look plastered all over his face he should always ignore him. Also, technically they should not be talking because they are in the library. 

“Hyung, c’mon I’m your best friend and you can’t tell me you and Woojin hyung are dating?”

“WHAT?” Jihoon cannot stop the exclamation and now he wants to die in embarrassment as the students all simultaneously turn to glower at him.

Jinyoung shoots a sheepish grin, “Oops?”

Jihoon sighs and shoves his notebook into his backpack. He grabs Jinyoung and drags him out of the library, “Jinyoung, why do you keep thinking we are dating. You should know the best out of all of us that I hate Woojin.”

Jinyoung scowls, “No, hyung. I am your best friend and I know you are lying.”

Jihoon feels dizzy and his throat is suddenly really dry. “I don’t want to hear it, Jinyoung.” 

“Hyung, I think you do not hate Woojin anymore. Why are you so afraid? It was bound to happen because you just hated him for childish reasons. You’re both older now and clearly Woojin does not hate you so can’t you just admit it?”

Jihoon holds onto his head, “Stop it, Jinyoung. Woojin does still hate me. I have been nothing but a dick to him. What reason does he have to stop hating me, huh? And me? I’m not afraid, okay. I don’t have anything to be afraid of.I don’t like Woojin. Please stop trying to make me somehow change how I feel about him.”

Jinyoung purses his lips. Jihoon knows he wants to say more about it but he doesn’t, “Okay, Jihoon hyung. I won’t say any more about it.”

“Thank you.” Jihoon is grateful because if they keep on this topic he feels like his headache is just going to get worse.

Jinyoung leaves him to head to his own class and Jihoon takes the minute alone to think. It’s not like Woojin and his dynamic had changed all of a sudden so why does Jinyoung keep insisting they are suddenly dating. Jihoon would not even consider Woojin his friend. 

Deep inside Jihoon does know he does not resent Woojin as much as he did. He almost feels tired from hating Woojin but Jihoon does not know yet how to come to terms with the fact. 

❆ ❆ ❆

Woojin really had to get home soon but he wanted to stop at the mall quickly after basketball practice. He doesn’t really know who to tell. He can’t really talk about how his crush had ditched him to his friends because they just would not understand. So Woojin is going to the only person who does know which is that fake Santa worker at the mall.

He checks his phone to read 5:55PM and he knows the place closes around 6pm so Woojin hopes he’s not too late in catching him. 

Woojin rounds the corner and he feels dejected as he sees there is a Santa but not the one Woojin knows. 

He sighs. Woojin really wanted to talk about it with someone. He feels kind of hurt at how his crush couldn’t even tell him he wasn’t going to show up. Although, he guesses he did kind of expect it to happen but still, Woojin thought that maybe things were changing between them

He guesses he was wrong.

❆ ❆ ❆

“Woojin hyung, why were you looking around like some mole at that Santa’s Grotto place?” Guanlin questions, taking an innocent bite out of his sandwich. Woojin is pretty sure that was his sixth one today. 

Minhyun, a close friend of Woojin from the year above, sniggers, “I thought you didn’t believe in that fairytale stuff, Woojin.”

Jaehwan butts in, nudging Minhyun out the way, “Did Yerim drag you there again?”

Woojin scoffs, paying attention to peeling his orange. Why were oranges so hard to peel, he wonders when he can’t manage to pierce the skin with his nail. “I just wanted to say something to them.”

Daehwi, Guanlin and Jinyoung share a look but Woojin doesn’t catch onto it, too busy cursing at his unpeelable orange. The pulp squirts into his eye and Minhyun scolds him for not being careful before grabbing the orange and peeling it for Woojin.

“Um, that’s weird. Why would you randomly want to speak to some random dude who dresses up as Santa? Do you know him or something?” Jinyoung slowly asks, peering over at Woojin curiously.

Woojin raises his brow, “No. Why? Do you?”

Minhyun clears his throat, bringing the attention of the table to him, “I am pretty sure they’re a high school student. Probably your age, Woojin.”

The younger three of the group’s eyes widen. 

“How do you know that, hyung?” Guanlin asks.

Jaehwan snorts, wrapping an arm around Minhyun, “Did you forget he is one rich motherfucker and his dad owns the whole mall?”

Minhyun glares and shoves him off.

Jaehwan mouths a silent “what?”

Jinyoung leans over to Minhyun’s side, “Doesn’t explain how you know, hyung.”

“I heard dad talking about getting employees from the surrounding schools in a meeting. Something about having younger people to get interested in the mall.” Minhyun explains, shrugging.

Everyone nods. It made sense. They continue chattering but Woojin stays oddly silent, something pestering him.

Daehwi notices first and pipes up, “Woojin hyung, you okay?”

“Uh,” Woojin starts, pulling at his school tie to loosen it slightly, “Does anyone know what’s happened to Jihoon? He hasn’t been here since Friday and it’s Tuesday now.”

Jaehwan laughs, obnoxiously loud and Woojin shoots him a glare.

Daehwi tries not to smile, “Why dear cousin? Shouldn’t you be grateful that your enemy isn’t here.”

Woojin flicks a bit of the orange peel, and mutters, “Just tell me?”

“He’s sick, hyung.” Jinyoung answers.

Guanlin snickers, “Why? Hyung, don’t tell me you poisoned him or something? Your poor enemy.” Guanlin fake cries and Jinyoung joins him.

Woojin rolls his eyes, mumbling, “He isn’t my enemy.”

Jaehwan speaks up, “Tell us that when we don’t hear: Woojin and Jihoon are fighting again in science lessons and were sent to the office.”

Jinyoung butts in, “And for damaging school property because you both bet you could throw the ball harder and smashed the windows.”

Guanlin waves his hand around, bouncing on his chair, “Or when you guys held up the class for nearly twenty minutes because you both were trying to get through the door at the same time and wouldn’t let the other through.”

Daehwi brightens, “Oh! I remember that time.”

Woojin slams the table, making them all zip their mouths shut and stare at him.

“Okay, I get it! We hate each other.” Woojin rolls his eyes and gets up from the table, storming out of the dining hall.

Jinyoung bites his nail, glancing at the others, “I think we went a bit too far.” 

Minhyun gives them a pointed look, “You think?”

Daehwi sighs, packing up his lunch, “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him later guys.”

❆ ❆ ❆

Jihoon’s eyes widen as he spots Woojin leaning against the fence, “Woojin? Why are you here, my shift ends in 5.” He coughs slightly but tries to cover it up.

He’s so glad he caught Woojin there because he was just about to yank off his Santa beard.

Woojin looks at him, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a slight headache. I’m okay.” Jihoon assures.

He feels a bit guilty seeing Woojin after not showing up on Sunday but he’s seriously been feeling unwell and does not have the energy to text anyone. His friends knew but only because Jihoon was MIA in the group chat. 

Jihoon had already decided to just tell Woojin tomorrow. Honestly, he still feels gross but he can’t afford to miss more days with all the assessments and end of year tests coming up. Jihoon already felt like he was way behind on all the work.

Woojin nods, seeming slight unconvinced but he shrugs it off, “Can we hang out?”

Jihoon panics. There is no way he is going to let Woojin know it’s him under here. “Uh— I’m-

Woojin looks at him apologetically, “Sorry. I just really wanna talk about this crush thing. I can't really tell my friends and you’re the only other person that knows.”

Jihoon clenches his fist. He doesn’t want to hear Woojin and how in love with his crush he is. He tries to make up an excuse, “Oh. I kinda have a thing after. A family thing. I can't really be late.”

Woojin nods “I see. It’s okay. Thank you, though.” Woojin smiles and turns to leave.

His smile seems kind of sad and Jihoon feels bad.

“Wait. Is everything okay? I have 5 mins to listen.” Jihoon asks.

Woojin pauses in his step and turns to face Jihoon, “Well. Are you sure?”

Jiihoon smiles, “Five minutes won’t hurt.”

Woojin thanks Jihoon again and they head to the staff dressing room. Woojin speaks up, “I don’t know. The first time didn’t go well so I tried again but he didn’t even show up. I’m not even sure where he is. I haven't seen him since friday.”

“Oh. I see.” Jihoon sways a bit, leading Woojin to the dressing room. He’s trying to concentrate on Woojin’s words but his head is pounding.”

Woojin stops when he notices Jihoon isn’t beside him but he's a bit back, holding his forehead, “Hey, are you sure you're okay? Maybe, it’s hot. You should take the accessories off like that beard.” Woojin suggests, reaching over to help remove it.

Jihoon panics, stepping back and shaking his head, “No! I’m good. I’ve just been feeling a bit unwell but I’m better now.”

“I think you are lying?” Woojin states, helping Jihoon over to the chair, “You look super pale.”

Jihoon groans, “I don’t know. I’ve been sick. I had to miss school.”

“Why are you working in this state? You should be at home resting.”

Jihoon tells his brain to shut up when he feels like swooning at Woojin’s affection. _He’s only being like this because he doesn’t know it’s you, Jihoon. You idiot._

“My boss won’t let me take another shift off unless I am physically dead,” Jihoon scoffs.

Woojin looks concerned, “Do you think you can get home safely? Should I call a taxi or something?”

“Yeah. I will. Once I take some paracetamol I feel fine again. Thanks.” Jihoon croaks out, his throat slightly sore from his cough.

Woojin nods, “Well, stay safe.”

Jihoon grabs Woojin’s arm to stop him from leaving, “Wait, I’ll give you my number. Maybe you can text me about this crush thing later?”

Woojin brightens, pulling out his phone from his pocket, “Oh sure.”

Jihoon recites it out slowly so Woojin can correctly save it. He kind of finds the whole situation funny. Woojin and he have known each other for years but it is only now they are exchanging numbers. 

Woojin didn’t even ask for his number to pay him back for lunch. He made Daehwi relay the messages between them.

Woojin really does not like him. 

_Well, neither do you Jihoon, do you?_

“So what’s your name? I’ve just been calling you santa boy in my head.” Woojin asks, breaking Jihoon’s inner monologue.

Jihoon scoffs, “Santa boy…”

Woojin grins and Jihoon’s heart races, “Just tell me your name?”

Jihoon’s mind goes blank. He can’t risk saying his actual name. “It’s uh...It’s…”

Woojin tries to hold in his laugh, “Don’t tell me you forget your own name?

Jihoon lets out an awkward laugh, “Of course not pshh,” He looks around rapidly and catches a sign, “You can call me Maekchi!”

“Uh.”

_Park Jihoon you are a fucking idiot._

“Okay, Maekchi. Text you soon!” Woojin waves goodbye and heads out.

Jihoon releases a huge sigh and slumps into his chair. 

“Maekchi? Hyung, really? And is your brother called _Chimaek_?” Jinyoung pops up and Jihoon screams. 

He smacks Jinyoung, “I saw the light just now. If you dare do that again.” Jihoon warns.

Jinyoung sticks his tongue out, yanking Jihoon’s beard down so when the elastic goes back it flicks against Jihoon’s face, “Maekchi!”

“Ow?” Jihoon swats his head, “I panicked okay? It was the first shop I saw. Anyways, why are you here? Don’t you have a home to be at? A boyfriend to annoy?”

Jinyoung ignores him and drags Jihoon out by the arm once he gets out of that ridiculous Santa costume, “There’s literally a shop next to it called _John_?”

“Yea. John. Real fucking nice.” Jihoon deadpans, elbowing Jinyoung, “Just leave me alone unless you have a wish for Santa.”

“Santa isn’t real and your shift just ended so.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen and he slaps his hand over Jinyoung’s mouth, “Shh! Do you want me to be jobless?”

Jinyoung grins, “No, Maekchi hyung. Of course not.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes as Jinyoung cackles beside him, “Anyways, why was Woojin hyung talking with you? Imagine if he knows it’s you.”

“He will never know it’s me.”

Jinyoung hums, “So what does he want help with?”

“His crush.”

Jinyoung gasps, “What? Woojin has a crush? On who? You?” 

Jihoon glares, “Shut up, Jiinyoung. I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

Jinyoung whines, “Why did you not ask. That is some juicy information.”

Jihoon scoffs, “I don’t really care about who Woojin has a crush on.”

_Lies, Jihoon. Lies._

_Shut up, Jihoon._

“Hasn’t Daehwi told you?”

Jinyoung shrugs, pressing the button at the crossing. “Daehwi said Woojin always denies having a crush.”

“Strange.” Jihoon responds. He knows Woojin tells his cousin almost everything so why not this.

Jinyoung pulls them towards the bus stop, “Yeah. Anyways, you don’t care. Let’s go.”

Jihoon pouts. “I don’t need an escort home.”

“Guanlin said he saw you at Mcdonald's and you looked like you were ready for the coffin so I’ve been assigned to take you home so you don’t die somewhere.” Jinyoung reports.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Well, what are you? A magician? Will you bring me back from the dead, oh great Jinyoung.”

“Uh no but if you die at least some poor kid won’t be scarred for life seeing your ugly dying face,”

Jihoon twists Jinyoung’s ear, grinning when the younger hops around in pain. “You are morbid. And also an asshole.”

Jinyoung grins, running onto the bus, and flopping onto the seats at the back, “Thanks hyung. You’re paying for my bus ticket!”

Jihoon groans, taking out his wallet and paying for both their tickets. He trudges to where Jinyoung is and spends the next twenty minutes listening to the younger spill on all the gossip Jihoon had missed.

Jinyoung gets off three stops before. Jihoon makes his way home alone, scoffing at the fact the other said he was going to escort him back.

Jihoon greets his parents before heading up to his room. He shrugs off his blazer before flopping onto the bed. His mum would nag his ear off if she saw Jihoon not removing his uniform but Jihoon is sick and completely drained.

He lies there for a few before he feels himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Jihoon is almost knocked out until he feels his phone buzz in his trouser pocket. He sighs and digs out for it, bringing the screen up to his face.

> **w:** hey maekchi it’s woojin

_Shit. Woojin._

> **j:** maekchi? oh wait yeah that’s me haha
> 
> **w:** so you did forget your name omg
> 
> **j:** no?? omg just tell therapist maekchi your love life troubles
> 
> **w:** barely a love life when he ditched me :(
> 
> **j:** maybe he has a reason idk you should ask him
> 
> **w:** i guesss
> 
> **j:** just try woojin! 
> 
> **w:** fine ok enough about me wbu?
> 
> **j:** me?
> 
> **w:** yeah u got a crush?
> 
> **j:** haha no

Jihoon pulls his phone to his chest. _It’s true so why does he feel different?_

> **w:** liarrrrr
> 
> **j:** how do you know 
> 
> **w:** i feel it 
> 
> **j:** sure you do woojin
> 
> **w:** c’mon maekchi what will it take to tell me
> 
> **j:** nothing bc i don’t have a crush 
> 
> **w:** you don’t even find anyone cute? 
> 
> **j:** i find ppl cute!
> 
> **w:** ok so whose your crush 
> 
> **j:** well i don’t know ur crush either
> 
> **w:** so i am not telling u my crush that is classified info
> 
> **j:** i am basically ur love therapist i am helping u get this guy 
> 
> **w:** i’ll give u a hin **t** then
> 
> **j:** ooo yay 
> 
> **w:** his name starts with j

Jihoon looks at it again his heart pounding. _It can’t be right. No._

> **w:** and he’s older than me

There it is. Jihoon feels his headache coming on again.

> **j:** interesting. maybe i’ll tell you another time. 
> 
> **w:** noooo cmon gimme one thing D:
> 
> **j:** erm it’s someone i grew up hating but maybe i have tiny crush on now

_Jihoon, do you even know what you are saying right now? I have a crush Woojin? Is this my downfall?_

> **w:** omg like me kinda!!
> 
> **j:** yep welll i gotta rest now i’m sick remember 
> 
> **w:** ha ha ha u said u were fine but ok… rest well 
> 
> **j:** thank u 

He sighs, chucking his phone to the side. Jihoon thinks he might be another type of sick.

❆ ❆ ❆

“Hey, Woojin!” Jihoon stops for a second, coughing from his still sore throat. He still feels just as bad but the paracetamol is getting him through, “Woojin, wait up.” he calls louder as Woojin walks further down the corridor. 

Woojin looks up and stares blankly at Jihoon before turning back around and walking away. Jihoon gapes at his actions. He should not be too surprised but Jihoon still feels hurt.

_That’s new. Ugh, I’ve stooped so low that I am giving Park Woojin the audacity to make me feel fucking hurt. How the mighty fall!_

“Hello? How can I apologise if you won’t even let me, stinky sparrow!” Jihoon groans, trying to catch his breath as he finally catches up with Woojin’s unusually fast walking pace.

Maybe Woojin had a point about him going to the gym.

Woojin scoffs, swinging open his locker and grabbing the stuff he came to get, “Really? Stinky sparrow?”

“What? You are almost identical to a sparrow. Also, yes _very_ stinky. Do you know how many times I have almost thrown up from your smelly gym kit?” Jihoon shudders, all the memories of Woojin chucking his gross socks at his face during PE resurfacing. 

“I’ll be chucking your face into my stinky gym kit if you don’t tell me why you did not come for sushi. Do you know how embarrassing it was to try to convince the waiter I was waiting on someone. He definitely thinks I was crazy.” Woojin complains.

Jihoon bites the peeling skin around his nails, it’s kinda gross but it’s a habit Jihoon couldn’t get rid of no matter what weird remedies he’s tried, “I am sorry. That was a bit shitty of me.”

Woojin rubs his face, “It was. Why did you do it? Was it to prove how much you hate me or something? I do get it you know. I told you I was just doing what I’d do for anyone if I made them waste their food.” 

Jihoon shakes his head. He feels himself reaching over to Woojin but stops himself, “No. I know I make it clear everyday that I am not that fond of you but I wouldn’t just ditch you. I really wouldn’t do that either but I honestly felt like shit the past few days. I was gonna tell Daehwi to tell you but I passed out and it just completely went over my head. I am truly sorry.” 

Woojin nods, slamming his locker shut. Jihoon jumps about. He feels a bit disheartened because Woojin still seems upset, “Woojin, I am sorry. I promise it wasn’t to remind you I hate your or something. Trust me.”

Woojin stifles a laugh, “How can I trust you? I don’t even know you. You have hated me every single day and you come here telling me to trust you? You don’t have to make excuses. You could’ve just said you hate being in my presence.”

Jihoon groans. Fuck, his headache was coming back. _Please, not now._ He leans against the cold metal of the locker, trying to focus his dizzying mind, “So do you, Woojin.”

“That’s always your response, Jihoon. You are a dick to me because I am too? What the fuck? Do you not even remember that first day?” Woojin scoffs, kicking the locker.

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut, releasing a shaky breath, “Yes, I remember it. I remember how much I hated you.”

Woojin lets out an exasperated sigh, “That's what gets on my nerves, Jihoon. Why did you hate me?”

“Because I just did, okay? Shut up!” Jihoon screams. His head feels like it’s being weighed down by a hundred elephants. Jihoon really just wants to get out of here. He only wanted to apologise to Woojin and be done with but what the fuck was happening now? Jihoon did not wake up today to have some sort of movie-esque confrontation. 

Woojin roughly pushes a finger against Jihoon’s chest, knocking him a bit off his feet, “That is a really bullshit excuse. You’ve hated me since the start.” 

Jihoon stumbles back, shaking his head. _This fucking headache._ “Woojin-“ Jihoon stops his sentence. Was it just him or had the temperature just risen drastically, Jihoon wonders, swiping his face from the tiny sweat beads forming. 

“Jihoon, you are sickeningly pale.” Woojin's voice rings in his ear as the last thing before Jihoon feels himself falling to the ground.

❆ ❆ ❆

“Hey, Jihoon, can you wake up? Hey. Hey, Jihoon. Hello? Park Jihoon, you should wake up, you know. Jihoon. Hey? I am sorry I should not have lashed out so um, wake up? Please?”

“Mr. Park, you have been repeating the same thing for twenty minutes. Do you not have a lesson to be attending right now?” The school’s nurse scolds, flicking through some paperwork. 

“Miss, he is dying. You want me to go sit in maths class while my fellow classmate is knocking on death’s door?” Woojin’s cries, shaking Jihoon’s unconscious body.

The nurse just shakes her head and goes back to checking over Jihoon, “He will probably wake up soon. I need to go get some supplies. I am trusting you to not do anything while I am gone.” She gives Woojin a stern look, before leaving them.

Woojin makes funny faces at her back as she leaves before slumping down on the hard, plastic chairs. He sighs, looking down at the ground, “I am sorry, Jihoon.”

“For what? I should be apologising.”

Hearing Jihoon’s voice, Woojin snaps his head up, “What...When did you?” 

Jihoon grins, “I saw the funny faces.”

Woojin groans in embarrassment, dragging his hands down his face and then letting them dangle to the sides, “For my sanity, erase that from your mind. Please.”

He stares at the ceiling in silence for a few. Jihoon takes the time to stare at him. He wants to say something absurd but first Jihoon needs to unmuddle the tangled up words in his head. 

Jihoon thinks he must still be woozy from fainting because he’s taking the first step into something he has been so afraid of, “Woojin. You are going to think I am crazy but I need to really say sorry. For everything. I have been horrible to you. More than you deserve. 

Woojin holds his hand out in front of Jihoon, “Hi! I’m Park Woojin.”

Jihoon scrunches his forehead in puzzlement, “What are you doing? I’m kind of trying to apologise...”

“Let’s start again.” Woojin smiles, almost shyly.

“Um.” Jihoon drags. This is moving faster than he thought. He expected Woojin to not be so forgiving.

Woojin gives Jihoon an encouraging nod, “It’ll be strange but let’s try. What good is it doing us being so spiteful to each other like this for years? It has to be mentally draining. Admit it, Jihoon.”

Jihoon thinks for a bit. He does agree. It feels like Jihoon ended up hating the fact that he felt inclined to despise Woojin almost every second of the day. It truly was tiring. 

Woojin nudges him, “So what do you think?”

Jihoon smiles slightly, shaking Woojin’s outstretched hand. “I’m Park Jihoon. Nice to meet you.”

Woojin grins, “I hope we can be great friends.”

❆ ❆ ❆

Daehwi catches Jihoon as he walks out of his last lesson of the day, “So what you and Woojin are friends now? Is it some ploy? Are you going to hurt him, Jihoon hyung. I know you’re a good person but when it comes to Woojin you’re not that rational. please don’t hurt my cousin.” Daehwi spills out in one breath.

Jihoon glares at the younger now latching on his arm, “What do you mean? You know it goes both ways too right Daehwi? Woojin wasn’t that nice to me either. What if he’s the one that’s just setting me up.”

Jihoon knows he’s kind of talking out of anger. He could tell Woojin was being sincere but Daehwi accusing him makes him slightly irritated, not letting him

think before he speaks his mind.

“He’s not. He won’t do that.” Daehwi is indignant in his words.

“Well trust me Daehwi. Neither will I. It is different. I am going to make it up to him.” Jihoon responds. He’s not lying. He believes it’s time to push his childish ways behind him. 

Daehwi nods, “Okay I will. But have you and Woojin properly sat down and talked about it?”

Jihoon shakes his head, shoving his hands in his front pocket of his hoodie, “Not yet. I mean it just randomly happened. I sure as hell was not expecting us to become friends today. But I will. I still feel guilty and I think Woojin deserves to know why.”

“Why did you guys start hating each other? You did not tell me. I know Jinyoung and Guanlin know.” Daehwi asks.

Jihoon looks at him sheepishly, “Sorry. I just know how close you are to Woojin. I was embarrassed and I didn’t want to take the risk of Woojin finding out.”

Daehwi hums, nodding, “Woojin did not do anything to you right?”

Jihoon lets out a laugh, “No. No, of course not. It’s just my stupid pettiness.” Jihoon pauses, wondering if he should just tell Daehwi. It wasn’t something huge, just more pathetic, “I’m not really sure. When we were like four, he joined our class and he stole my spot in the nativity. I was Joseph and also a bratty kid who wanted the star role. I didn’t understand then but I guess I was jealous and I chose to be mean to him.”

“And he did it back right?”

“Wait. Why hasn’t Woojin told you?”

“He has of course. But I want to know your side.”

“You won’t tell him, right?”

“No. This is both your business to sort out. I won’t meddle.” Daehwi defends.

“Okay. Well, yeah. He did it back and then he randomly left and then came back again six years later. Well, you probably know that. Anyways, I didn’t even give him a chance. He didn’t remember me and I was a dick to him, basically.” 

Daehwi glances at him, “He didn’t remember you?”

Jihoon shakes his head, “Why? Did he say something different?”

“No, I was just making sure I heard right.” He scrunches his nose.

“Did Woojin say something similar, Daehwi?” Jihoon questions.

“Not quite.”

Jihoon is confused. Why would Woojin have a different variation? Maybe it was different because of the parts he did not know about like when Woojin randomly moved back to Seoul from Busan. 

“Is it very different?”

Daehwi pretends to zip his mouth shut, “I’m not saying anything else, hyung. Woojin hyung will tell you soon. I’m sure.”

Jihoon whines, stomping his feet, “That is not fair. Now you’re making me worried.” He pouts.

“Cute.” 

Jihoon freezes at the low tone. That did not belong to Daehwi. He slowly turns his head to the right, making eye contact with a smirking Woojin. Cute? 

Daehwi just snickers and pats Jihoon’s arm, “I’ll leave you both to it!” He hops away and Jihoon tries to motion to Daehwi to not leave them both alone.

Woojin steps in front of him and blocks his view, “You want to hang out after school?” 

Jihoon gives him a smug look, “We just became friends and you already want to hang out. I know I am so lovable, aren’t I.”

Woojin tilts his head to the side, giving Jihoon a mischievous look, “Well, we have known each other since we were five years old, Jihoon.”

Jihoon is frazzled. Woojin remembers? “You knew? You didn’t forget?”

Woojin laughs lightly, “Lets hang out today.” 

Jihoon gapes as Woojin leaves him there and walks away. He runs after him, “You can’t just say that and leave it without an explanation!”

Woojin sticks his tongue out at him, “I can and I did.”

“You are a child.” Jihoon snorts, shoving Woojin.

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s arm, stopping them both in the middle of the hallway, “Wait. I need your number.”

_Oh shit._ Jihoon remembers that Woojin does already have his number but he thinks that’s Santa Jihoon’s, well Maekchi’s, not his. He guesses him and Woojin are friends but Jihoon wants to keep this a secret for now. 

_Jihoon you really did well on this one, huh._

“My phone is broken. But! Wait, I’ll give you my Instagram. We can dm on there, right?” Jihoon feels bad for lying but he can’t expose himself just yet.

“Yeah. Cool. But you have to give me your number once it’s fixed, okay?” Woojin pouts.

_Does he have a death wish? Because I want to punch that stupid, cute pout of his face right now. Urgh._

“I will. Promise.” Jihoon smiles, holding up his pinky for Woojin to link with his own.

Woojin grins and locks them together, “Good. So today after school?”

_Wait. It was Wednesday right._ Dammit, Jihoon had work today. “ I can’t today. Can we try Saturday? I think the weekend would be good” 

Woojin scratches his neck, “Ah, not then. Jaehwan hyung wanted me to visit that new Christmas market opening up.”

_Oh. I see. I was right then?_

Jihoon hopes his disappointment doesn’t show but Woojin notices, “How about you join us? Hyung won’t mind.”

Jihoon thinks about having to be a third wheel and that hurts his pride. (And heart).

“I don’t want to disturb you two or anything.” 

Woojin shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, “Please? Hyung won’t mind at all. You are joining us and we are going to have fun!” Woojin grins.

Jihoon laughs awkwardly, “Ha. Ha...Yeah.”

Jihoon feels like he is definitely not going to have any fun.

“So, Saturday it is. Don’t ditch me this time.” Woojin shouts down the corridor as he slowly makes his way further from Jihoon. 

Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes playfully before waving goodbye to him. Once Woojin’s figure disappears from Jihoon’s sight he heads over to his own locker to quickly grab some books he needed for homework. He hums out a song that had been stuck in his head recently, walking down the almost empty corridor except for a few students loitering around. 

He jumps slightly when his phone buzzes rapidly in his pocket. “Must be Guanlin spamming the group chat with his memes again.” Jihoon mumbles, retrieving his phone.

“Oh?”

It’s a text from Woojin but not to Jihoon, instead to his now apparent alias Maechi. _I really can’t take that name seriously. Jinyoung was right. I should have just chosen fucking John._

> **w:** heyyy maekchi i have good news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **j:** ok woojin there are enough exclamation points in the world to spare don’t need to use them all up
> 
> **w:** maekchi i’m serious it’s about my crush </3
> 
> **j:** tell me then 
> 
> **w:** YAY!! so we’re kinda going out saturday?

Wait Saturday? Jihoon and Woojin were going out then too. And Jaehwan. Jihoon holds his chest, some feeling bubbling inside that Jihoon can’t explain. 

> **w:** ohhh that’s great but what do u mean by kinda lol
> 
> **j:** ok i didn’t want u to bully me :( but we’re not going alone 

_Fuck. What the fuck._

Jihoon’s heart _hurts._

He doesn’t want to believe it.

> **j:** where are you going?

_Please don’t be the market. Please. Please._

> **w:** oh! the new christmas market opening i think it’s cute like i’m imagining him drinking hot choco and the cream sticking onto his lips and i am freaking. like i'd rather we go another time alone butttt i really wanna hang out with him 

_So it is Jaehwan hyung._ This is all the confirmation Jihoon needed. He can’t believe he has to watch Woojin be all cute and lovey with Jaehwan hyung. 

> **j:** that’s gross 
> 
> **w:** :(
> 
> **j:** but cute sheesh i hope u have a great time
> 
> **w:** thanks maekchi : D maybe u really are santa 
> 
> **j:** lmao don’t expose me 
> 
> **w:** i won’t tell a soul 
> 
> **j:** good or i’ll send my elves to hunt u down 
> 
> **w:** meanie :( 
> 
> hey! if it goes well i’ll help u with ur crush next hehe 
> 
> **j:** lol sure woojin 
> 
> **w:** promise ;)
> 
> **j:** mmh let’s hope it goes well then 

Jihoon does not hope it goes well. Instead he hopes Woojin has the most terrible, awkward, worst life experience top charter worthy day ever.

❆ ❆ ❆

Jihoon groans, trying to reach over for his phone to stop the annoying screech of his alarm. He chose to take a quick nap before the evening because he thinks he’ll need all the energy he can retain to put on his act tonight. 

“Someone remind me why I didn’t choose drama. I’d be a great actor.” Jihoon mumbles, rolling out from his warm covers.

He slips on his fluffiest coat and his favourite scarf because the weather was so chilly this time of year and Jihoon didn’t want to freeze. Woojin said Jaehwan hyung could pick him up but Jihoon declined because he refuses to put himself in that situation. 

Jihoon trudges all the way to the bus stop, feeling relieved when he just about catches the bus. He spends the journey trying to convince himself it would not be too bad but his brain just thinks of the worst case scenario. He prays he doesn’t have to witness those two holding hands or whatever cutesy shit they could do.

Finally, he reaches the stop and Jihoon, despite his sour mood, appreciates the city’s effort as he gets off and has a clear view of the Christmas market. It really does put him in the Christmas mood seeing all the little lights strewn across the place and replica wood stalls, brimming with people.

“It’s pretty, right.”

Jihoon jumps, breathing heavily, “Do you and Jinyoung have a plan to scare the life out of me?”

Woojin snickers, “Oops. I didn’t think you’d get that scared.” 

“I hate you.” 

Woojin grins, reaching over to tighten Jihoon’s scarf, “Heard it a million times.”

Jihoon feels the heat rush to his face from Woojin’s actions. He clears his throat and tries to change the topic, “Where’s Jaehwan hyung?”

“Perfect timing, Park Jihoon. Kim Jaehwan is present.”

Jaehwan comes running up and crashing into Woojin, “My bad.” Jaehwan laughs, wrapping his arms around Woojin to balance himself.

Woojin chuckles, grabbing Jaehwan to help keep him still, “Ah, hyung! You are squishing me.”

“Aw, Woojinie! Don’t lie, you love my hugs!” Jaehwan grins, squeezing Woojin tighter.

Jihoon purses his lips, turning away. It’s worse than what he expected. Woojin really must like him. Jihoon decides he’ll just leave them two alone and wander around himself. Besides, he’s the one that crashed their date.

“I am going to the hot cocoa stall.” Jihoon announces. He doesn’t wait for their response and hurries away from the two. 

_I don’t even have the right to feel this way. I deserve it. Maybe, if I wasn’t such an ass to Woojin._

_No, Jihoon. Stop. What even are you on about? You and Woojin are barely friends. Stop...feeling. Especially things you are not meant to feel. You’ll just be hurt in the end._

“We’ll take two hot cocoa’s please, with extra cream.”

_Huh?_ Jihoon looks up and Woojin is leaning against the stall’s counter. “What about for hyung?”

Woojin grabs the two drinks and passes one to Jihoon, “Oh, hyung doesn’t like hot chocolate much.” 

Jihoon nods, still a bit confused as to why Woojin is with him right now and not Jaehwan. He grabs the hot drink from Woojin and sighs when the heat warms his cold hands.

“Why did you run off like that? Are you okay?” Woojin asks, leading them to a little table.

“Yep. I didn’t want to be annoying.”

Woojin scrunches his face, “What are you on about. You are not being annoying, Jihoon.” He tries to reassure, resting his hand on Jihoon’s arm.

Jihoon tries not to pay attention to Woojin’s hand, “Where did hyung go?”

Woojin gives him a questioning look, but still responds, “He said he’ll just come another day.”

Jihoon shakes his head, standing up, “I am so sorry, Woojin. It’s my fault, isn’t it. I ruined your evening.” He cries. 

“Jihoon, sit back down.” Woojin hushes, pulling Jihoon back to his seat, “I don’t know what you are on about but you are not ruining anyone's evening.”

“But you and hyung…”

“You look silly right now.” Woojin spouts a toothy grin.

“Woojin, don’t change the subject!” Jihoon huffs, rolling his eyes.

He really ruined his and Jaehwan’s date. They probably both secretly hate him right now.

Woojin leans over, so close that Jihoon can almost feel his warm breath hitting his face.

“Woojin, w-what are you doing?”

Woojin lifts his thumb up to Jihoon’s mount and swipes at it, “You had cream over your lips.”

“O-oh.” Jihoon flushes red. How embarrassing.

“Come on. I want to show you something.” Woojin smiles, grabbing Jihoon’s hand.

_Am I dreaming. Is he holding my hand right now? Like for real?_

Woojin leads them through the big crowds of friends, families and couples until it quietens down a bit. There’s a cute little park decorated with Christmas lights and mini snowman figures. But what catches Jihoon’s eye is the humongous tree with a little treehouse that looks like a gingerbread house.

He watches as Woojin climbs up the ladder and disrepair through the small door. His head peaks back out, giving Jihoon a welcoming smile, “Come on, then. You are about to see the best views in Seoul.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Jihoon mutters, clambering up the wobbly ladder. Jihoon wasn’t being mean but the amount of pollution made it near impossible for you to see a starry night. 

Jihoon manages to crawl through the door and makes his way to Woojin sitting cross legged by a little makeshift window.

Woojin moves to the side to let Jihoon poke his head through it and then squeezes through the gap. Jihoon doesn’t find it in himself to complain about the lack of space.

“Look.”

Jihoon looks up and he guesses right. There isn’t a single star he could catch sight of, “Yep, that view sure is something.”

“No, dumbo.” Woojin softly pushes Jihoon’s head down, “There.”

Oh. It wasn’t really the sky but the view was pretty. From up here, they could see the twinkling of the lights from the Christmas market in the distance and it all blended together, making a pretty beautiful image. “It’s pretty.”

They duck back in and sit down against one of the walls of the treehouse. They’re quiet for a few but Jihoon finds it surprisingly calming.

“Woojin, why did you move back to Busan? And then why did you come back again?”

Woojin looks over to him, then leans against the wall, “We moved back for my mum.”

Jihoon looks at him confused, “Did she not come to Seoul with you?”

Woojin lets out a sigh, smiling sadly, “No, she was sick. But dad was determined to move us to Seoul because it was her dream. She told us to go and she’ll get better. But she was getting worse so dad took us back. She got better around Christmas, that year we came back?”

Jihoon nods to let Woojin know he remembers but he doesn’t say anything, letting the other continue.

“She promised that we will all move to Seoul together that year. But she got really bad one night and passed away the next morning. Dad promised her just a few hours before that he will live out her dream and that’s why we are here.” Woojin smiles.

“Woojin.” Jihoon does not even know why he is crying. It’s more understandable that Woojin should be crying. He reaches over and hugs Woojin.

Woojin laughs, “Jihoon, don’t cry.”

Jihoon cries more. “I don’t deserve your friendship.”

Woojin soothes Jihoon, stroking his back, “You did not know, Jihoon. It is okay. I am okay. It was a long time ago.”

Jihoon sniffles. He wants to cry more when he remembers Yerim telling him that she wants Woojin to be happy this Christmas. _It was because of this?_ Jihoon wants to do anything now to make Woojin happy this Christmas. 

“That doesn’t make it any more right. I am so fucking sorry, Woojin.” Jihoon looks down. “You shouldn’t be my friend. I was so horrible to you and for what and while you were going through that?”

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s hand the second time that night, “Tell me why.”

Jihoon bites his lip, “It’s so stupid, Woojin. I was just jealous of you. You joined and everyone loved you, even the teachers. I didn't even know a five year old could have that much hatred. And then you were mean back and I guess I used that to be even more horrible.”

“I’m sorry. I was only mean back because you were rude in the first place.”

Jihoon squeezes Woojin’s hand, “Don’t ever apologise, Woojin. Most of the time you tried to be nice. I know. I remember. But I was so fucking stubborn I just engraved it in my mind that I hated you.”

“What about when I came back? Is it the same?”

Jihoon laughs humorlessly, “I never forgot you. And when I saw you on that day and you didn’t seem to know me, I took it as an excuse for having to continue to hate you and ran with it. It went on for way too long. I was just more embarrassed to stop after making such a big deal by finding any way possible to spite you.”

“I made it worse, huh. Kind of fuelled your fire.” Woojin chuckles, “But you know I never forgot you.”

“But you introduced yourself like we had never met before?”

“I didn’t want to seem weird, just in case you still hated me. And you did so I guess…”

Jihoon groans, “Woojin. I am truly so sorry.”

Woojin smiles, “Stop apologising, Jihoon. I forgive you. If it makes you feel better, after a while I didn’t mind. Thought your short temper was kind of cute.” 

“Woojin, we are being serious now.” Jihoon cries.

“You apologised and are genuinely remorseful. I forgive you. Stop feeling so guilty.” Woojin pats Jihoon’s head.

Jihoon peers up at Woojin, “For sure?”

Woojin leans closer to Jihoon’s face. His hand is still holding Jihoon’s, “Yes, for sure.”

Jihoon gulps. Woojin is so close but Jihoon doesn’t feel like moving away. He feels like he can’t. _Are we moving closer now?_ Jihoon does not know what he is doing but he wants to keep staring into Woojin’s sparkling eyes. Jihoon especially does not know what he is doing when he shuts his eyes and his lips are pressing against Woojin’s. 

Jihoon knows they should not be doing this but he finds himself clutching Woojin tighter as the other slowly deepens the kiss.

_Dammit, Jihoon. Get it together. Woojin likes Jaehwan hyung._

Jihoon pulls away, clearing his throat and gets up, “Um, I think we should go. It’s late.”

Woojin still seems stuck in his stupor, “Right. We should.”

Jihoon nods and climbs out the treehouse. It’s awkward as they walk back to the bus stop and it’s awkward as Jihoon wishes Woojin a good night once his bus arrives and he gets on, leaving Woojin alone.

_Way to go, Jihoon._

❆ ❆ ❆

Jihoon peers around nervously. He hadn’t heard from Woojin since Saturday. Not even as Maekchi and Jihoon doesn’t know if it’ll still be awkward. 

_Who am I kidding? It is gonna be awkward. You basically kissed someone else’s man, Jihoon. And you kissed Woojin?! Out of all people. Woojin? Really? It felt nice though right? Yeah- No. Wait. Shut up._

Jihoon groans. He can’t believe he is arguing with himself in his head. He lets Woojin kiss him once and now he is going insane. 

Oh shoot. Jihoon spots Woojin heading his way but it is already too late for Jihoon to sprint away from embarrassment. Though, Woojin is grinning? Are they just going to forget what happened, Jihoon wonders. That’s right, though. Woojin likes Jaehwan. Jihoon shouldn’t be meddling in someone’s relationship. Especially when the meddler has feelings for said person. _Dammit, now his kiss is making me confess? What type of love potion is in his lips?_

Woojin suddenly has his arms around Jihoon’s waist and he swoops down, pressing his lips against Jihoon’s. Jihoon’s eyes bulge out and he splutters, shoving Woojin off him. 

“Woojin, what the hell was that?” Jihoon chokes, waving his hands around crazily. 

“You weren’t saying that on Saturday.” Woojin mutters, kicking the ground.

Jihoon looks around frantically, “You can’t just _kiss_ me!” He spots a few students obviously starting at them and whispering to each other. 

_Oh, yes you can, Park Woojin. Gimme a smooch anytime. Mwah_

_What the fuck! I am going crazy. Oh dammit, I am crazy because of Park Woojin and his lips. What the heck._.

“Sorry. Do you feel like we are rushing. I know it seems fast. Maybe, we should talk first. I know I should have conf-

Jihoon cuts him off, still in panic mode and not listening to a word Woojin is saying, “No? What? You can’t just go around doing that? Not when you and J-

“Hello! Parks! What a sight to see you both together. I mean it’s not that surprising because you are friends now. Hey, does that mean we can sit together at lunch, hyung?” Guanlin babbles.

“Uh, Guanlin and Woojin. Yeah.” Jihoon splutters making no sense whatsoever before running away from both of them.

Woojin glances over at Guanlin, “Is he always that strange?”

“Hmm?” Guanlin ponders, “Only when he likes someone.” He mumbles.

Woojin leans over to Guanlin, not catching his words, “What did you say?”

Guanlin’s eyes widen, “Wait a second.” The younger one looks at Woojin, “Sorry, hyung. I have some gruelling to do. Bye.” He sprints off in the same direction as Jihoon.

Woojin looks at the way they ran off, blankly, “Is it something I did?”

❆ ❆ ❆

“Hyung, whatever you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Jinyoung slams the library table.

Jihoon’s eyes widen as he looks around him, “What are you two saying? We’re in a library right now.”

Those two always found a way to pester him when he was trying to cram in last minute revision. 

“Admit it, hyung.” Guanlins smiles evilly, closing Jihoon’s book.

“You guys are scaring me. Where is Daehwi? He’s the sane one.” Jihoon shakes.

“Hyung. Stop diverting our attention. Tell us or we’ll drag it out you.” Jinyoung threatens. 

Jihoon has no clue what those two want. He tries to think back to whether he did something to them. Ah, there was last week when he stole Jinyoung’s last chicken nugget and blamed it on Guanlin. It was probably that.

“Okay. I admit I was the one who stole your chicken nugget.”

“What? And you put the blame on me? Hyung!”

“Not that, hyung.”

“I can’t understand when you both speak over each other.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, grabbing his books.

Jinyoung stops Jihoon. “You like Woojin hyung.”

Jihoon covers his mouth, “N-no.”

Guanlin tries to stifle his laugh, sitting next to Jihoon. He places one palm on his chin, observing Jihoon’s changes in facial expression as he vehemently tries to deny the accusation. “Be a bit less obvious, hyung.”

Jinyoung squeals, “This is so exciting. You like Woojin? I just knew it. Didn't I tell you so. This is the pinnacle of my life.” Jinyoung ends, staring into the distance almost dreamily. 

“I don’t like him.” Jihoon huffs.

Guanlin and Jinyoung give him a pointed look.

Jihoon slumps in his chair, playing around with his fingers. He needs to stop lying to himself. The two already caught on so what was the point of lying.

“Okay, I like him.”

“Guanlin, tell me why we didn’t make a bet.”

Jihoon glares at them, “Don’t move too fast. We can’t date.”

Jinyoung frowns, “Why not?”

_Um because Woojin is basically with Jaehwan hyung and I can’t disrespect a hyung like that and I do not deserve Woojin?_ Yeah, Jihoon wasn’t going to say that. So instead he ignores the two brats and packs his bag to head to his next lesson. 

As Jihoon lines up outside the class, he grits his teeth as his phone keeps buzzing. _Those two will not leave me alone, huh._

It is lunch after and Jihoon tries to make a plan of hiding somewhere so he doesn’t have to confront the two, especially since they were all going to have lunch together. Now, that would be awkward and Jihoon would rather shrivel up into a ball and die.

His phone still doesn't stop once he’s seated in his chair right at the back. Jihoon sighs, digging around in his bag to pull out his phone and put it on ‘do not disturb’ mode. He really thought those kids would hush once lessons started but he should’ve known better.

The phone screen lights up and as he knew, it’s just Jinyoung and Guanlin separately spamming him. Jihoon scrolls through but stops when he catches Woojin’s name. Jihoon checks to see if the teacher had come in yet. There’s no sign of her yet so he taps on the specific notification. 

> **w:** maekchi i need to say something :(
> 
> **j:** sup
> 
> **w:** i kissed him rn

He kissed him. Woojin kissed Jaehwan? After he is kissing him. Was Woojin a cheater? Jihoon feels pricks in his heart. But Woojin does not seem the type. 

> **j:** how was it
> 
> **w:** it was everything maekchi :( i like him a lot 

Jihoon squeezes his phone tightly, turning it off. Is Woojin really two timing them? The screen lights up again and Jihoon looks down at the message preview. 

> **w:** i want to kiss him again lol but i have a problem well two he...

Jihoon doesn’t want to open the message or respond. _Two problems? They weren’t even people but problems to him?_ He feels sick and angry. Jihoon decides he is not going to hide away at lunch but will confront Woojin. 

He can’t even focus on the lesson, too busy thinking about it.

The lesson finally ends and Jihoon storms out, heading towards the cafeteria. He does not even care that this will probably be the school’s gossip for the new year. Jihoon spots Woojin chattering happily to Jaehwan. It makes his blood boil.

“Park Woojin.” Jihoon snarls

Woojin smiles, seeming innocent, “What’s up, Jihoon?”

“Don’t smile at me like that, two-timer!”

Woojin’s smile drops, standing up and grabbing Jihoon’s arm, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jihoon snatches his arm away, shoving Woojin, “I know I treated you like shit but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like this too. You can’t just kiss me when you and Jaehwan hyung are together!”

“Kiss?”

“Wait, you guys kissed!?”

“Jaehwan hyung?”

“And Woojin?”

“Dating?”

“Jihoon hyung, what?” Jinyoung grabs Jihoon and pushes him down onto the seat.

Jihoon flails around, “Jinyoung, let me go!”

Daehwi speaks up, pointing at the two, “You both kissed?”

“That’s not the point right now.” Woojin looks over at Jihoon, “Jihoon, where are you getting this information from?” 

Jihoon stays quiet. He can’t tell Woojin.

“Jihoon, sorry if there was a misunderstanding but Minhyun hyung and I are dating.” Jaehwan states, apologetic.

_Minhyun and Jaehwan are dating? But then what about all the things Woojin said?_

“Yeah, Jaehwan and him are like siblings.” Minhyun adds, in confusion.

Jihoon stumbles out the chair, grabbing his bar and holding it tightly to his chest, “I-I need to go.” He runs out of there, out the school gates. He just keeps running, trying to match up with the racing thoughts in his heads, until he finds himself home.

He’s dripping with sweat, and his school shirt stuck onto him unattractivly. Jihoon sits out on the porch, allowing the cold winter breeze to cool him down. He checks his phone for the time but the unread message from Woojin blares out to him.

Jihoon is scared to open it because now he can’t guess what it’ll be but he supposes what does he have to lose. He already embarrassed himself more than one can imagine. Jihoon presses the message notification.

i want to kiss him again lol but i have a problem well two he first pushed me away from the kiss and second i think he might be afraid? idk but i like him a lot tho :(

Jihoon locks the screen. He doesn’t want to look at the message longer.

“Does he really like me?”

“Yes. I really do like you.”

Jihoon startles, almost dropping his phone, “What the fuck, Woojin? What did I say about scaring me like that?”

Woojin grins sheepishly, sitting beside Jihoon. It gives Jihoon the time to notice Woojin’s disheveled state. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his shirt is all wrinkly. Jihoon wants to reach over and smooth it out.

“Did you run too?”

“Yes, because I really would like to speak to you.”

Jihoon nods. He doesn’t have anything to say. Woojin knew his thoughts.

“Did you think that day I was on a date with Jaehwan hyung? Is that why you kept apologising?”

Jihoon plucks at the grass beside him. It was slightly wet from the morning’s winter frost melting into a dew, “Yes.”

“That’s why you stopped the kiss?” Woojin questions, glancing at Jihoon. He had pushed his hair back leaving his forehead exposed and allowing the winter air to pummel against it. 

Jihoon still does not look at Woojin, instead taking fancy to flicking off the tiny water droplets off the grass blades, “Partly. We just patched up our pretty rough history. I don’t know. I was surprised I think.”

“You didn’t like it.” Woojin states.

It is now that Jihoon faces Woojin, “No. I liked it.”

“I like you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen a bit. He did not expect Woojin would confess now. Does that mean all the time Woojin mentioned the crush it was about him? Jihoon finds it hard to wrap his mind around it.

“I know it seems sudden. So I can wait for you. But I’ve had a crush on you for a bit. I don’t know how because you always hated me but I fell for you. It just happened I guess.” Woojin chuckles, “When I accidentally knocked into you and dropped your food? I don’t know why but I just felt now was my chance and Daehwi said you like food so...”

“And so you took me out for lunch.” Jihoon finishes.

Woojin hums in response, playing with the little bracelet wrapped around his wrist. 

“So you like me?” Jihoon asks again because his mind still can’t seem to fathom it. He was really the crush this whole time? 

Woojin smiles softly, gently grabbing Jihoon’s hand, “Yeah, I like you. I hope you can go out with me. Take the time you need.”

Jihoon laughs bitterly. He wouldn’t let Woojin stoop so low to him. “I don’t think so, Woojin. I’m sorry you should leave.” He stands up, brushing the dirt off him. Jihoon doesn’t dare look at Woojin. 

“Can’t you think about it?” Woojin tries. His voice wavers and Jihoon forces himself to not look up. 

“You should go, Woojin.” Jihoon states, facing his door.

Woojin grabs his arms and pulls Jihoon to face him, “I don’t understand Jihoon.”

“I don’t like you, Woojin.” Jihoon chokes on his words.

Jihoon can see the hurt clearly on Woojin’s face but he doesn’t know what to do.

“I think you should leave now.” Jihoon doesn’t stand around longer. He digs out his keys and shoves it into the lock, letting out a frustrated sigh when he twists it the wrong way. 

The door finally unlocks and he pushes it open. Jihoon turns around for a quick second and Woojin is gone. He does not understand why he feels so hurt when that is what he wanted.

  
  


❆ ❆ ❆

Daehwi sighs, dropping onto the seat next to Woojin. Daehwi called over Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jinyoung and Guanlin for a much needed intervention for Woojin. The past week had essentially just been Jihoon and Woojin running away from each other or the whole group having to spend one lunch with Jihoon and the next day with Woojin.

“Hyung, you have been moping for too long what the hell even happened?” Daehwi tuts, knocking Woojin’s leg to make sure the other was still alive because Woojin had just been sitting there for the past ten minutes, a dumbstruck face with his tongue hanging out his mouth and eyes glued onto his phone screen. 

“He said he doesn’t like me.” Woojin mumbles. His figure sinks further into the couch - the cushions overlapping onto him and making Woojin almost invisible. 

Minhyun tries to take away the cushions so it doesn’t seem like they are talking to a mound of fabric but Woojin glares and latches onto them for dear life.

“That’s a lie.” Jaehwan insists, “I mean why would he have gotten so angry about us supposedly dating?” 

Jinyoung nudges Woojin, “Hyung, he told me and Guanlin.” He peeks in through Woojin’s mini cushion fort.

“That’s true, hyung!” Guanlin nods.

Woojin grunts and pushes Jinyoung’s head out. His eyes are still glued onto his phone. “Well he did not me.”

Daehwi shoves his hand in and grabs Woojin’s phone, ”You are always staring at this! What are you even doing?” He taps through Woojin’s phone.

Woojin tries grabbing it but Daehwi pulls his hand back and glares at Woojin. He backs into his little fort because angry Daehwi was a scary Daehwi. Yeah, he was the size of a stick but he had some pretty good arm strength. Woojin can testify from all the times he had been smacked by him. 

“Waiting for Maekchi to help.” 

Daehwi is baffled. He knocks the pillows away, exposing Woojin looking like a lost puppy, “Maekchi? Who the fuck?”

Woojin tries to squish himself further into the couch as everyone in the room stares at him

“It’s that mall Santa.” 

Daehwi gasps, shaking Woojin’s body like jelly, “Jihoon hyung?!”

Woojin does a double take, “Jihoon? What are you on about?”

Everyone ignores Woojin and starts whispering to each other. 

“Hello? Someone answer me!” Woojin bellows, throwing his hands up. 

Jaehwan is the first to respond, “You do know Maekchi is just _chimaek_ reversed?”

“What?”

Daehwi groans, dragging Woojin out from completely disappearing in the seat, “Jihoon hyung is that mall Santa. He works there part time.”

Everything clicks in Woojin’s mind. Jihoon thought all this time Woojin was talking about Jaehwan when he was actually talking about him? Woojin feels a bit dumb that he was talking to Jihoon about Jihoon. It makes sense now that Jihoon did not give him his number.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He’s kind of embarrassed. Even Minhyun hyung and Jaehwan hyung did not know.” Guanlin informs, pointing at the two.

Woojin has a startling realisation, “I remember Maekchi- Jihoon saying he has a crush on someone he had hated for a long time.” 

Guanlin cheers, “That is definitely you, hyung.”

Woojin pouts, “But-

Daehwi pinches Woojin’s leg and he yelps in pain. “Hyung, no. Jihoon spams the group chat with broken heart memes everyday. He likes you.”

Minhyun pats Woojin’s head, trying to reassure him, “I’m pretty sure he does, Woojin. Maybe, he is just still worried about your past.”

Woojin cries, “What do I do? I don’t want to force him or anything.”

Jinyoung squeezes next to Woojin on the couch, “Woojin hyung, Jihoon isn’t as stubborn as you think. He just needs a little reassurance from you and he’ll give in. Hyung just feels guilty still.”

“Yeah, Woojin. Don’t give up. Go to him and let him know that he can stop feeling guilty for once. You be stubborn for once if it something you want.” Jaehwan responds.

“I do want this. A lot. But will it be enough?” Woojin asks, looking at them all earnestly.

Daehwi nudges Woojin off the couch, “Hyung, try. Jihoon hyung will give in. He likes you too much. He just definitely needs to know that you are okay.”

Jinyoung tugs Woojin to the door, “You should go now, hyung. His shift is about to end.” 

Woojin points at himself, “Go? Now? Like right now?”

“Yes!” They all shout simultaneously.

“Okay. I am going. I’m going!”

Woojin throws on his jacket haphazardly, barely stuffing his feet into his shoes before taking off to the place he had become so familiar with the past month.

It’s already past 6pm and Woojin hopes he is not too late as he whizzes up the escalator towards the neon sign reading out Santa’s Grotto. He tries to catch his breath as he nears the little, green tent hidden behind the set, but his heart is pounding loudly in his chest. 

Woojin is relieved at the tent being unzipped, meaning Jihoon still has not left. Woojin walks over and peers inside. He catches the person at the far end with the suit on, staring into the mirror. 

Woojin holds his breath as they take off the beard and he knows it is Jihoon underneath because the others would not lie to him but seeing it and having all his answers confirmed that Jihoon feels the same way gives Woojin a rush of emotions.

When Jihoon takes off the hat Woojin walks in.

Jihoon immediately catches sight of him in the mirror and spins around his shock, his eyes almost bulging out at the fact Woojin is in front of him right now.

They had both been avoiding each other to any extent possible the past week and it was strange, but also slightly fluttering to Jihoon, seeing Woojin here, right now.

“Woojin?”

Woojin walks slowly over to Jihoon, “So I’m the guy you have a crush on right? The person you grew up hating but ended up falling for? It’s me, isn’t it Jihoon.” He questions.

Jihoon stays silent. The others must have told Woojin it was him. He wants to scream and say that it is true and he likes him too but Jihoon can’t push those words out his mouth.

“Why did you say no? If you like me too, why did you have to reject me?” Woojin further interrogates, stepping into Jihoon’s space, trying to break down whatever bridge Jihoon wanted to build between them.

Jihoon sighs, looking away from Woojin. He doesn’t move away and so Woojin lets himself be hopeful.

“It’s because I felt bad.” Jihoon speaks quietly that Woojin has to lean forward to be able to catch onto his words, “I treated you like shit when you just wanted to be my friend. I feel guilty.”

Jihoon knows Woojin has forgiven him but it’s hard. He feels like he doesn’t deserve to be with Woojin.

“Then don’t.” 

Jihoon doesn’t understand, throwing Woojin a look of puzzlement, “Huh?”

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s hand, caressing his palm gently with his thumb, “Stop feeling like that. It was a two way thing, right. I could have been nice to you too, you know.”

“But I started it.”

“But I could have ended it.” Woojin fires back.

“Woojin...” Jihoon drawls. Woojin feels his hold loosening so he holds Jihoon’s hand tighter. He wants Jihoon to know that he is not going anywhere; not without Jihoon. He won’t give up.

“No, Jihoon. Stop being stubborn. Be a little selfish for once and allow me to like you. Because, I really do Jihoon. And I know you do like me too.” Woojin let’s go of Jihoon’s hand and reaches up to hold Jihoon’s face.

He smiles when Jihoon tilts his head, resting it against Woojin’s calloused palm. Jihoon peers up at him, and Woojin can easily read the indecisiveness, “But Woojin-

Woojin shakes his head, stopping Jihoon from talking, “I forgive you. No, I forgave you ages ago. So be with me? I will let you know everyday that you deserve me and you have the right to let yourself be better. You already are, Jihoon.”

A tint of rosiness creeps up Jihoon’s face as Woojin’s earnest words ring in his ears. If the Jihoon from a few months ago had heard Woojin say this to him then he would be laughing in Woojin’s face, not even giving a second thought about how he feels about him. 

But this Jihoon, the one right now, with a Woojin bursting of genuine love, standing in front of him, wouldn’t laugh. This Jihoon, with a Woojin making his heart open for Jihoon to take, could not ever, in a million years think of letting go. 

“Okay. Okay, I will go out with you. It will take me time to stop being 100% guilty but I will try for you. I’m going to make up for how I treated you. I’ll make you happy, Woojin.”

Woojin grins, the words he had finally been waiting to hear for a while play like a beautiful melody. “You already do.”

He nears Jihoon’s face, his voice coming out in a hushed tone, as their lips are almost touching, “Hey, didn’t you tell Jinyoung you’d never kiss me.”

Jihoon snorts. “No. I think I said I would not kiss you under a mistletoe held by Guanlin.” Jihoon peers around, humming, “I don’t think there is any mistletoe? So I think we are safe to k-

“I like you so much,” Woojin chuckles, leaning down to cut Jihoon off with the press of his warm lips against the other’s. 

Jihoon buzzes with contentment as Woojin pulls him closer. “I like you too.”

❆ ❆ ❆

**_bonus_**

“You know Yerim’s wish was to get a dog.” Jihoon smiles as they watch Yerim tumbles around with the fluffy poodle. He chuckles when the white puppy attacks her with slobbery licks, and leans against Woojin’s shoulder. 

Woojin grins, wrapping his arm around him and pulling Jihoon in closer to his side. He presses a light kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. “She’s been begging for one since the Summer. The little brat knew we’d give in.” 

It’s Christmas Eve and Woojin had invited Jihoon over to officially introduce him as his boyfriend to his family. Jihoon was a little nervous because these were people that were important to Woojin and he wanted them to have a good impression. All his worries disappeared though when Yerim came bounding up to him and dragged him to see her Barbie collection and Woojin’s dad welcomed him with a fatherly smile and warm hug.

“Hot chocolate is nearly ready! Who's going to help me bring it in?” Woojin’s dad calls from

the kitchen.

Woojin makes his way to get up but Jihoon grabs his arm to stop him, “I will help.” 

Woojin snickers, pulling Jihoon towards him and lighting bumping his nose against Jihoon’s own. “You don’t need to win brownie points from my dad! He likes you already.” Woojin joins their hands together. 

Jihoon smiles as he pulls away from Woojin and stands up from the couch. He straightens out his crumpled shirt and pecks Woojin’s lips, “I am going.”

Woojin pouts as his fingers slowly detangle from Jihoon as his boyfriend wanders off to the kitchen. Call him clingy but he already misses Jihoon. Woojin decides to call it their honeymoon phase of dating.

“Woojin!” Yerim pops up beside him, holding up their new puppy to his face. Woojin coos and ruffles the soft fur. The dog wags her tails enjoying the attention and her pink tongue darts out to lick Woojin’s hand. 

“Brother Woojin?”

Woojin pokes Yerim’s squishy cheek, chuckling, “Stop calling me that it’s weird.” He tickles her, throwing her into a fit of giggles and releasing the puppy in the process, who takes the opportunity to dash into the kitchen. Probably because she could smell the food.

Yerim pokes him back, “Are you very happy today! I am because we have a puppy.” She giggles, scooping up the white ball of fluff that made it back to them. Woojin laughs a bit knowing well that Jihoon probably scolded the poor thing for trying to nab something. 

It’s then Jihoon and his dad finally bring in the mugs of warm chocolatey milk, a spritz of whipped cream on top. “Mr. Park this is some good hot chocolate.” Jihoon eyes widen as he takes a sip while he has barely left the door of the kitchen.

Woojin finds himself smiling brightly when Jihoon brings the cup down and his lips are smothered in the white cream. Mr. Park laughs and grabs Jihoon some tissues, and they get into a conversation. Woojin’s heart feels warm at the two getting along so well.

He turns back to Yerim who had probably already forgotten the question and was busy giving belly rubs to the energetic pup. Woojin knows she’s not even listening to a word he’s about to say but he still mumbles out a little, “Yes.”

Jihoon sits back next to him, still submerged in the conversation with his dad but his hand still manages to find Woojin’s and he holds on tight. 

_I am really happy._

**Author's Note:**

> phew this was the longest fic i have ever written don’t know if u can tell by how as it went on it was getting worse 🤐 
> 
> however i’m still so thankful for you taking your time to read this!! i really hope you enjoyed this even just a little! pls don’t be afraid to leave any comments even if it’s criticism haha
> 
> have a great christmas and stay safe!
> 
> [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
